No Strings Attached
by BleuBengal
Summary: Potter had made it clear. No strings attached. With one child, another on the way and Potter shagging everything with two legs, Draco decides he can't do this with Potter anymore. Whatever 'this' was. He's convinced himself that Potter never had and never would love him. He couldn't have been more wrong. Sometimes a second...or third chance means everything. MPREG


**I had so much planned for this fic. It was originally supposed to be a pinch hit for the Harry/Draco 2013 Mpreg fest, but I couldn't get it in on time (insert sad face here). It's still not how I wanted it, but oh well. It happens. I actually tried to go for brooding asshole turned redeemed family man Harry. Don't know if it really worked out that well. There's also mention of creature blood. I still hope everyone enjoys it anyway. The first part is really Draco-centric but it does have a little Harry P.O.V. Harry's view will come into play more in the next chapter. I didn't have time for a Beta either so please keep that in mind.**

**READ: **I also have a strict no hate policy. If you don't like mpreg or slash then feel free to click out of this story now. Don't waste my time or yours flaming or whatever negativity people like to spread. Don't be that person.

**This story loosely follows the original prompt:**

**PROMPT 4**

Prompt: Draco already has one child with Harry after a drunken one night stand (*they aren't drunk in this story*). They fall into bed every so often but when Draco announces he's pregnant with their second child he calls off their sex only relationship claiming he can't raise two children with a man who doesn't love him and who wants him only for sex. Harry has to prove he's in it for the long haul.

Maximum rating: NC-17

Squicks/dislikes: Non-con/rape, scat, gore, unhappy end

Additional info: You can swap the roles around and have Harry as the pregnant one if you prefer.

**WARNING**: This begins with a little bit of "closeness" lol and profanity! Just so you know.

* * *

**-A Beginning-**

* * *

_"You should know something before we go any further.", he said pushing Draco against the wall of his bedroom._

_"Don't tell me you have one of those Muggle diseases."_

_Harry chuckled and then a seriousness took over his facial features."No. I don't. But you need to know that I'm not that guy Malfoy. The one that you take home to meet your mum. The one you take to lunch with your friends and watch late night movies with. I can't give you anything other than this.",he said placing Malfoy's hand on the increasingly hardening bulge in the front of his pants._

_"I'm good at this. I can make you feel better than anyone else ever could." Harry pulled both of Draco's hands over his head, pressed himself closer and looked him square in the eye."But, I can't love you. I'm a no strings attached type of guy. Those are my terms."_

_"Merlin Potter, I'm not a girl. I don't need you to love me or meet my mum. Which you already have by the way. I just need you to shag me into the mattress until I can't remember my name. If you can't do that then get the fuck out of my flat."_

_Their eyes met as a battle of ego silently took place. Draco was definitely not the submissive type, but he knew that Potter would win this little game. He could already feel himself craving Potter's dominance. It was overwhelming. Just the close proximity of Potter alone was doing dangerous things to him._

_"Have it your way Malfoy", he whispered in his ear in a predatory voice that reminded him scarily of their Hogwarts days. It made all the remaining blood in his body rush right towards his cock and he instantly felt lightheaded._

_Harry slid both hands under Draco's thighs letting his arms fall and hoisted him up. Draco quickly wrapped his legs around Harry's waist and was carried towards the bed. Harry unceremoniously dropped Draco onto the sheets before stripping himself of his shirt and stepping out of his pants; leaving only his boxers which were doing a terrible job at hiding his erection._

_Draco stared half lidded as Potter began to undress him completely. With a few whispered words, his bum was filled with a slick liquid. Fingers pushed into him and began stroking him to a rhythm that he was sure was created just for him. Draco moaned loudly as the offending fingers wiggled deeper brushing his spot just so._

_Harry leaned back and sat down. His fingers withdrew from Draco's entrance and Draco hopped onto Harry's lap; planting his feet on either side of Harry's legs. Harry steadied Draco with one hand on his hip._

_Draco wiggled a bit and felt around for the head of Harry's cock eager for that intoxicating burn. When he felt it slip into position Draco slowly lowered himself onto the thick flesh. He took deep breaths and forced himself to take it all. Their eyes connected and Harry watched Draco ride down on him with a lustful gaze._

_"That's it, Malfoy. You like feeling me inside of you?" His words made Draco's cock bounce and throb in the space between their stomachs._

_"Fuckin' love it," he hissed out as he pressed down to get the whole wide length as deep as possible._

_It took a moment for Draco's body to remember, to open up. Harry's hands skimmed up and down his lover's back in encouragement to soothe him. Draco leaned forward into the touches and pushed his tongue between the soft, waiting lips. Harry opened for him and sucked on it, making Draco's toes curl. Harry pulled back slightly and looked at Draco.  
_

_"Ride", he commanded._

_With a shiver, Draco immediately clasped his hands together behind Harry's neck for balance. Not having bottomed in a long time, he moved tentatively and got a feel for the position. Draco decided he rather enjoyed being in control and gained confidence quickly. With a few well placed thrusts to his prostate, Draco was like a wild animal the way he bounced on Harry's thick shaft and threw back his head. He climbed higher and higher till it was almost too much to handle. Meanwhile, Harry had slipped into parseltongue muttering a string of curses; his blunted nails digging into Draco's sides sure to leave bruises._

_Draco was getting close to cumming when he was grasped roughly by the hip to still his movements. Harry leaned forward to kiss him again. The rough stubble of his chin scraped over Draco's smooth. Just as Draco relaxed and lost himself in the passionate kisses, Harry started pounding upwards into him at a striking pace. Draco choked as the pleasure ran through him. He fell down onto Harry's chest and buried his face in his neck as they both fell back into the tangled mess of sheets._

_"I'm going to cum. Fuck, I'm going to cum." Draco hadn't even touched himself at this point and his own cock lie swollen and neglected not that it mattered. He was going to have a hands free release for the first time in his life. Harry was playing his body just that well. Draco felt himself unravelling quickly; white hot cum splashing between them and incoherency taking over Draco's mind. He barely registered anything that was happening.  
_

_Harry put both arms around Draco's back and flipped them over while Draco was still releasing. Draco lie boneless on the bed as Harry threw his legs over his shoulders and loomed over; effectively pinning him to the bed. He'd barely gotten Draco where he wanted him before he resumed thrusting with wild abandon. Draco arched off the bed as he was fucked so thoroughly. So right. Moments later Draco's bum was filled with wet heat and a throaty groan from Harry.  
_

_Draco moaned, "God, oh God," as he came down from the high. He couldn't even move. Potter had fucked him into some kind of paralysis. How was he going to explain that to his mother?_

_Harry gently pulled out with a squelch, rolled over and collapsed next to Draco as their breathing slowly returned to normal. Harry smirked and leaned over so that his sharp green eyes pierced into Draco._

_"So? Can you still remember your name?"_

_Draco rolled his eyes."Of course I can Potter. You aren't that good. Besides, I did all the bloody work anyway you wanker."_

_"Well then. I guess I'll have to try harder.", he said and attacked Draco's neck suckling on the pulse point as his hands wandered down towards Draco's quickly hardening cock. He was piss tired already, but his body obviously had different intentions._

_Draco moaned softly and smiled briefly to himself. "This could be fun."_

* * *

**-Going Home-**

* * *

Five Years Later...

Harry woke up groggy and naked. He could barely open his eyes. _Lovely_. He could tell however that at least he was in his own room this time. After much trial and error, he finally managed to lift part of his upper body from the sheets. His right hand reached out and fumbled blindly on top of the bedside table bypassing his glasses and instead grabbing his lighter and pack of cigarettes. He sighed contently and lit one up. Harry started to take a drag when a mysterious leg hooked over his, followed by a body pressing against his side. _Shite_. He had brought someone home again. And he had no clue who it was.

He chanced a glance to the side where a brown haired man with blond tips lay snoring peacefully. The bloke was actually quite good looking; his ears lined with piercings and charcoal eyeliner. Then again, they always were. Attractive, that is. He looked like a Colin or maybe a John. Harry was tempted to wake the bloke up and ask him his name, but he knew where that would lead. Nowhere. Nothing lasting ever came from these one-offs and they never would. He made sure of that. Harry hadn't even intended to sleep with anyone last night. He was finally home from a long stretch of Quidditch matches ending in Australia just the other night. He always tried to keep a low profile when in England.

Harry wandlessly cast a sleep spell on the unsuspecting man in his bed that would last long enough for him to shower and rush out of there. He hoped that mystery man would be gone when he returned home. Sometimes they would stay; especially the women, and Harry would of course have to show them a good time and possibly another round of sex before sending them off forever. He was a gentlemen after all.

Harry trudged to the shower washing off last night's grime. The water poured over his body; the steam allowing him to open his eyes fully. When he was finished, he walked back to his room with a towel slung around his waist. Mystery man was still out cold and Harry quickly got dressed. He picked up his wand, a handful of floo powder and shouted "Lamington Tower" before throwing it down. He hoped Malfoy wouldn't hex him this time.

* * *

**-Biscuits for Breakfast-**

* * *

"Papa, papa!" Scorpius exclaimed, his small trainers padding down the wooden floors, lighting up in an array of colors as he went. Draco hated those shoes, but Scorpius loved them. More Muggle nonsense Harry brought back from one of his trips. He couldn't for the life of himself figure out their purpose. Why would one need shoes that lit up? He was shaken from his thoughts as a small black blur jumped giddily next his bed and patted the covers.

"Scorpius Lucien Potter-Malfoy." Draco said eyeing his son sternly but lovingly. "What did we discuss about running in the house?" Scorpius looked rightfully shamed.

"Malfoys never wun. That's a job best left to commoners.", he recited. "I'm sowwy papa."

"It's alright love. Just try to remember next time yeah?", he said ruffling the messy dark curls on the four year old's head and kissing the space underneath the wild mop.

The boy laughed before pulling away and bouncing back on his heels.

"Now what made you run in here like a crup on wheels?"

"Podder's here!" he exclaimed, showing his mouth full of teeth where two from the top row had apparently taken a holiday making him look like an adorable jack o' lantern. Draco winced at his son's speech. He was having trouble pronouncing his T's and R's. It was cute, but it drove him insane. "It's Potter love.", he said emphasizing the T.

"Dat's what I said". Scorpius replied looking slightly confused before shrugging it off.

Draco's face fell when it hit him what they were talking about. Potter had shown up unannounced in the dead of morning. Again. They hadn't seen the bloody arse in over a month this time. Who the hell did he think he was? A scowl was quickly making it's way onto his face when he realized his son was still there. Not wanting to dampen the boy's excitement about seeing his other father after so long, he forced a terse smile.

"Really now? Well then you'd better tell him I'll be down shortly. I'll make us some breakfast." Since he had become a father, Draco had developed a love for cooking since he refused to have a full time house elf. He was always trying new things and Scorpius was more than willing to be taste tester. Especially where pancakes were concerned.

"Can we have biscuits? Please papa, please?" Scorpius pleaded, grey eyes widening to epic proportions, long dark lashes blinking innocently. His child was either the most adorable thing to hit the Earth or he was absolutely a mini Slytherin in training and expertly manipulating his father. Draco figured it was a mixture of both with a bit more on the latter end.

"Not for breakfast."

Scorpius's lips immediately turned up into a pout.

"But", he added, "Maybe after lunch if you behave."

Scorpius whooped for joy and continued to dash down the hall and presumably to the kitchen. "Slow down!", Draco called after him.

* * *

**-Call Me Potter-**

* * *

"Why do you let him call me Potter and not dad?", Harry said frowning and adjusting his frames; now sleek and square. The years had done Potter a great deal of good. He now stood just shy of six feet putting him an inch or so above Draco. He was quite slender as before, but filled with more muscle tone. His skin had a healthy glow about it offset by a moderate show of facial hair. He was still a horrid dresser in Draco's opinion, but not quite as bad as before. At least his clothes weren't disgustingly large on him and he looked quite fit in his destroyed Muggle jeans and red button up. Loathe as Draco was to admit it.

"I can't control what he calls you Potter. I'm not going to force him to do anything that makes him uncomfortable. Maybe if he saw you more than once or twice a month for a few days then he would call you dad.", Draco said his face remaining stoic and passive.

He hoped that hadn't sounded as bitter as it did inside his head. He wasn't going to give Potter the satisfaction. When they'd first started this affair, fling, whatever you want to call it, it was fun. It was so easy to fall into bed with Harry on a whim, shagging like bunnies whenever he was in town from Quidditch meets. Or even flooing halfway across the world to surprise him in his hotel room waiting naked in his bed. It was dangerous, exciting, forbidden even, shagging your enemy.

They even managed to have more than a few intimate conversations. Harry had opened up to him about his horrible childhood and wanting to be known for himself and not his scar. About his fear of never being able to live for himself or even up to the expectations of an entire world of adults and children who needed someone to believe in.

Draco told him about the pressures of being a Malfoy and trying to rebuild his family name. He also confided in him about the conflict that was currently happening between him and his parents as he had just come out as gay and refused their attempts to marry him off. He daresay he and Potter had become good friends and something more.

Somewhere in between the late night conversations, piles of take away cartons and all the passionate lovemaking, Draco Malfoy had fallen for Harry Potter. Every moment they spent together felt like another chain of responsibility, of guilt, of pain was being lifted off of his chest. Potter was quickly becoming his salvation.

Then he found out he was pregnant.

It was a shock for him when he realized that Harry Potter might have been a hero at some point, but he certainly was not. Not anymore, and definitely not for Draco. No strings attached. Potter had made it clear.

Lucius Malfoy had been rightfully outraged. His hopes for the family name not to be shamed with the scandal of a bastard heir was quickly dashed when photos of Potter drunkenly pressed against various men in dark pubs or clubs appeared on the front page of the Prophet weekly. Potter was more messed up than anyone had known. He even had a few run ins with the Auror department for using illegal potions and mind altering spells. Of course it had all been quietly swept under the rug.

It absolutely gutted Draco see Potter with those men. However, he was first and foremost a Malfoy. His head was always held high and his emotionless mask never wavered in public. Even when whispers and gossip followed him everywhere he went. To the outside world, he couldn't care less how Potter lived his wretched life. He explained the nature of their relationship to his family and friends. Potter was a free man and could do as he pleased. They all knew better, but they chose not to contradict his words. From what he heard, shortly after Scorpius was born and Potter's sorry arse hadn't even managed to make it to the hospital, Granger had given him a scolding worthy of ten thousand howlers for his behavior.

Harry had come to him and apologized saying that he had just freaked out about becoming a father and begged Draco to let him see his son and have a go at being a family. What else could he do but agree? He loved the git. The whole thing was horribly unMalfoy-like.

Harry's newfound start in life was over almost as soon as it started. He wasn't getting into the same trouble as before, but he was by no means faithful to Draco and he still didn't see Scorpius often. Draco supposed he should be happy that he saw him at all. Draco was ashamed that to this day he still allowed Harry in his bed and into his heart. And when Harry thrust roughly into him in the dark of night and whispered promises in his ear, he held on tighter. Then when he woke up the next morning, always alone, he held onto those promises because lies were easier to swallow than truth.

So here he was, four years into this mess with nothing to show for it but his beautiful son. Scorpius was starting to ask questions that Draco couldn't answer. Like why Potter has his own flat. Why doesn't he live with us or see us every day like other daddies? Doesn't he love us? He would always assure Scorpius that Potter loved him more than anything and that he was just busy working. He never made Harry look bad to their son and tried to keep anything that would hurt his son far away. Which in itself was a million times better than his own parents had done for him.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?", Harry asked angrily.

"Exactly what it sounds like. You're never here. You're always away on some tour or press conference or training camp. You come here, throw him some gifts, empty promises and you're off again. Everything and anything to run from your responsibilities as a parent. It's been this way for nearly five years Potter. Scorpius doesn't expect anything more from you and neither do I really."

Harry nervously ran his hands through his hair. "Look Draco. I know I haven't been around for you and Scor much but..."

"Save it Potter. I already know what you're going to say. It's fine." He turned to walk away, but Harry had him by the waist in an instant; nuzzling into his neck. Damned Potter.

"Come on Malfoy. Don't be mad. I'm here now. I'll make it up to you. I promise."

He wanted to run. Better yet, he wanted to hex Potter within an inch of his life and tell him to fuck off out of their lives for good, but he didn't. Instead he called a house elf from the manor to look after Scorpius and allowed himself to be pulled into his bedroom.

* * *

**-Truly, Utterly and Well Fucked-**

* * *

"Oh fuck me. This can't be happening. I'm truly, utterly, and well fucked. That's all there is to it.", Draco said burying his face in his hands.

"Mr. Malfoy, I would appreciate it if you would refrain from using such language in my office.", the healer scolded.

"I apologize." Draco mumbled although he was not in the least bit sorry at all. How the hell could this have happened? He had put up all the necessary charms every time he and Potter had been together.

"Now I'm sure you're familiar with the process. There's not terribly much we need to do seeing as you're only about three months along. I've already sent your list of potions to the front desk. You can pick them up on your way out. That is of course, unless you would like to discuss termination.", she said raising an eyebrow.

Draco knew that termination wasn't even a possibility. So what if he had to go it alone? He'd done it before. He could do it again.

Draco shook his head in the negative and ran a hand down his face in frustration. This just wasn't fucking happening. He had the strong urge to have a shot of whiskey. Or three. He groaned when he realized he would have to quit drinking. It was getting worse by the minute.

The healer nodded and finished writing something on her form. "Alright then. I'll see you in three weeks. Oh and Mr. Malfoy. Do try to relax. It's not good for you or the baby."

* * *

**-Selfish-**

* * *

Pansy and Draco sat on his large bed while she chatted on about the latest gossip. Draco wasn't really listening, but he indulged her with the occasional nod or eye roll.

A tawny brown falcon glided through the window and settled itself in front of them on the table. He had a roll of parchment in between his talons. Draco accepted the roll as the bird perched itself on the window sill obviously instructed to wait for a reply. It was from Potter. Draco had been expecting this letter.

After he left the healer's office, Draco sat down and really thought about what he was going to do. He realized that the only way to do this was to cut off all contact with Potter for the time being. He needed to figure out how they could co-parent without shagging if that was even possible. He couldn't do this anymore. Potter still hadn't stepped up to the plate and Draco had had enough of waiting and being used.

Potter's letter in short consisted of him wanting to know why Draco had locked him out of the wards and meet with him to talk it over. He knew he would have to talk to Potter eventually, but today was not the day. He still didn't know that Draco was pregnant. Draco crumpled up the letter. "No reply.", he told the bird gently shooing it out the window.

"So you've finally done it then? No more boy wonder?"

"It's really over this time. I'm done. I have to worry about Scorpius and myself now. Potter can go fuck himself."

"About time you realized it darling. It's been all I could do keeping Blaise from killing him all these years. Potter's not the "family" sort. You're a good person Draco. You deserve better. So do my nephew and my precious little niece!"

Draco rolled his eyes. "You don't know that it's a girl Pans."

"Of course it's a girl. It has to be. I'm living vicariously through you and I say that this go round, we're having a little girl." She flopped on the bed and whispered conspiratorially to his slightly rounded stomach. "Hello ducky. It's your Auntie Pansy. I love you already my little Dahlia. You like that name, don't you lovie? I picked it special just for you. We'll talk your papa into it alright?"

He chuckled at her antics. If Pansy wanted a girl, he was sure she would find a way to ensure he had one. Not even he had the bollocks to tell her no once she had her mind set. "What did the healer say? You never told me."

At his inquiry, she immediately sat up and snuggled next to Draco laying her head on his shoulder.

"They said I have less than a 5% chance of conceiving. I don't understand. We worked so hard to pick ourselves up after the war and we've made amends. All of us. Am I still being punished? This wasn't supposed to happen to me Draco. Three years now we've been trying. Who would have thought I'd end up barren?", she said laughing bitterly.

"Of course Blaise is being so wonderful about it all. He said we'd buy a hundred babies if that's what I wanted. I feel like I'm stealing his chance at having a real family and children of his own, but I love him and I don't want to let him go. Is that selfish?"

"No Pans, it's not." He understood how she felt. How could it be selfish loving someone so much that you can't let them go? Yes, Draco knew all about selfish. He lived it every single day that he ignored the reality of Potter because he loved him. Because he was desperately wishing Potter would somehow miraculously turn back into the person Draco knew he was deep down inside. The Potter he was still in love with.

"Enough about me. Tell me. How are you holding up?"

"I'm fine. It's for the best. It's not like I love him or anything Hufflepuff like that."

"Of course not."

"He was a bloody good shag. I will miss that about him."

"That's to be expected."

"He's always such a slob whenever he's here. Always leaving something on my floor. Never picking up after himself. You'd think he was still twelve and at Hogwarts. Worse than Scorpius that one is."

"The better for you then."

"On the bright side, I'm not alone. I have Scorpius, you, Blaise, and my parents. I don't need Potter in my life."

"Too right.", she agreed.

"Pans?"

"Yes love?"

"I still want him.", he admitted quietly.

Pansy pulled him close and held her best friend since they were five years old. "I know love. I know", she whispered into his hair as he broke down into silent tears. They comforted each other and soothed their broken hearts just sitting there.

"We make quite the pair don't we? The barren and the lonely. That sounds like some sort of epic drama doesn't it?"

"Sometimes, I wonder about you Pansy. Honestly I do."

* * *

**-A Malfoy Family Tea-**

* * *

"Your mother and I have been discussing your options."

"Options?" Draco inquired with one raised brow as he took a sip of tea although he had a vague idea of what this was all about.

"We realize that your situation with Potter is less than ideal."

Lucius snorted. "Less than ideal? It's downright disgraceful Narcissa."

They braced themselves to hear Lucius's well rehearsed rant for the hundredth time. Any slight mention of Potter and he was off again.

"In the old days, this never would have happened. A man shirking his responsibilities like this? Unheard of. It's those damn Muggleborns imposing their ways on us. If I didn't know better, I would contact the Veela counsel and have this mess sorted immediately.

It wasn't a secret that the Malfoys as well as many other pureblood families had faint Veela blood in their veins. Just enough for Draco to have inherited the fair looks, light hair, and sexually charged nature of the northern Veela clans. Oh and enable him to get pregnant as well. Very important point they'd conveniently forgotten to mention. There was also enough blood for them to fall under Veela law which was even more medieval than Wizarding law. Being the father of his son, the counsel had the power to force mating bonds between him and Harry. If Lucius went to the Veela counsel, they would be bound eternally before they could say 'snitch'. However that would cause more of a scandal than any of them were willing to go through.

"I should be well within my right to either hold Potter at wand point or throw him in the manor dungeons for not making an honest man of my son and only heir. But of course not. He's the bloody savior. No one even thinks to hold him accountable. No matter that he's now created two illegitimate children and Salazar knows how many others.", his father hissed the last part out angrily.

Draco winced outwardly at the suggestion that Potter might indeed have more children that no one knew about. The thought had never occurred to him, but it should have.

"Lucius dear, do be quiet. What's done is done." She waved her small hands in dismissal and turned her attentions to Draco. "The point is darling that that we would so love to see you happy. It's clear that Potter is too invested in himself to see reason. Therefore, we've set up a dinner for you."

"Oh for fuck's sake! Not this again.", Draco said harshly setting his cup on the table; some of the liquid sploshing over the sides.

"Language Draco", Narcissa admonished while his father looked on disapprovingly.

"Sod my language mother! We've been through this. I will not today, nor will I ever marry a respectable pureblood woman. I enjoy cock and arse. I'm pregnant! Have been twice now. Anyone with two eyes could see that I'm bent six ways to Sunday!"

Lucius subtly cast a Silencio towards his son. It was usually a bad idea to hex a pregnant person, but Draco was quickly dwindling away what little patience he had left. Draco gaped like a fish out of water, his grey eyes narrowing in fury at being silenced. After a few moments, the hex had its desired effect and Draco was silent if not sulking petulantly like a child with his arms crossed.

Lucius cleared his throat. "Now then. If you are done behaving like an ill-bred brat, I will lift the spell." Draco nodded curtly.

"If you had allowed your mother to finish before throwing a tantrum, then you would know that we are well aware of your preferences and thus your escort is male."

Draco's eyes widened in shock. "Who?"

"Don't gape dear. It's unbecoming. Adrian Rousseau, you remember him don't you? You two made quite the adorable pair when you were babes. We used to visit with him and his mother in France before the French ministry pulled away a few years after the first war."

He frowned. Adrian. The name sounded familiar.

"He's quite the catch. Rosmera says he's due to take over the family business any day now and he also holds a seat on the French Consulate. He's looking for a spouse. When he asked if you were attached, I had to tell him no.", she chattered on excitedly.

"I can't go on a date. What will people say?"

"Nothing they haven't said before. This is your opportunity to make a good match. Adrian is aware of the situation and he still insists on meeting you. Scorpius needs two parents Draco. Both of the children do. They deserve some sense of normalcy and not this sham you and Potter have created. It's not proper."

Draco sighed in resolve. He couldn't argue the point because for once his parents were right.

"Tell him I'm free Thursday evening.", Draco said standing up and straightening his robes. He glanced over to where Scorpius had created some sort of tower barricade of which he was hiding behind with blocks. A charmed stuffed Hungarian Horntail was breathing cool fire on the other side attempting to breech his defenses. "Come along Scorpius. Say goodbye to your grandparents. We'd better go."

Scorpius scrambled up and walked quickly to Narcissa's side planting a kiss on her cheek.

"Goodbye gwandmere."

"Goodbye my lovely. I will see you next week."

"Goodbye gwandfather!" he yelled as he skipped to Draco's side. Lucius was not one for displays of affection so he simply nodded to the child and in a flash, the two apparated away.

"This won't work Cissa."

Narcissa scoffed. "Nonsense. Of course it'll work. It's already begun.", she said blue eyes glazing over. "I wonder how Potter feels about blue formal robes for the wedding? Draco always looked stunning in blue. Oh and the flowers. I think calla lilies would be perfect. Elegant, yet sentimental as a tribute to his mother. We'll have to order them in advance."

Lucius groaned inwardly, but remained silent. Narcissa Malfoy nee Black was better left to plotting on her own.

* * *

**END NOTE:** Hey guys. I got some interesting reactions to the Adrian situation. I know he hasn't really been introduced yet. I've already written him, but I wanted to know what you guys think his intentions are. Is he a hired ploy by Narcissa? Is he a gold-digger? Or is he just a genuinely nice guy? Which would you prefer? Can anyone tell me what 'scat' is? I'm just curious.


End file.
